Why did you wish upon a reason?
by Missyoungladywriter
Summary: A zombie apocalypse broke out and what is everyone to do? Die? Live? Everything has a condition and many other things happen. Not an interesting one-shot at all! little fluff. stridercest. hints of dirkjake. rated M for gore, and language used
1. prologue

_**A/N: **Hello; first thing I would like to state is that this is going to be one heck of a bloody fanfiction. (HAHhaa)  
_

_ Well I guess you have come here because you wanted to see a zombie story or johndave/stridercest. Both romance and gore is going to be in this story so watch out for that. Also! There are going to be a whole bunch of triggers in this story so I will state them at the beginning of each chapter. Just watch out and read them. _

_Trigger warnings: blood, gore, cursing, zombies, fear, and weapons**  
**_

* * *

**_Day ?  
Prologue _**

**_Dirk__ POV_**

Spinning around distinctly, I swung my sword and blood spurted out in a splattering mess. I tried to take a leap back but crimson red blood found its way to my black sweater. 'It' howled in pain, backing up while holding its battered face. Its clothes were torn up; cuts and gashes were everywhere on it. The left arm dangled at the elbow, decay already eating away at the remainders of the flesh.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself, feeling dissatisfied, "not enough to kill the thing."

Sweat dripped down my face as I teetered, feeling tired as hell. I tried to breathe steadily but it kept coming out shaky. Killing Prowlers was one thing, but killing them for five hours straight was another. Especially with 'certain' conditions.

At least I didn't kill them alone in any circumstance. Someone was at my side, fighting with me each day. He had a great attitude about it too. Though he agreed to limit the Prowlers with me at first, now he was obsessed.

He always asked when the next time we would go kill more...

This person was Dave Strider, my younger sixteen-year-old brother. His confidence and bravery put me to shame in many ways. I sort of remember when I acted like the older brother, leading him through life. Showing him new things and letting him explore around the apartment building. He was so small and fragile then. But now he is one audacious fucker.

At the moment Dave was in the process of impaling a Prowler. This one had hideous facial features, including a twisted, smashed in nose, and one eye that protruded from its eye socket. Angry red blood vessels pulsed unnaturally in the gooey remains of what it used to be.

My thoughts clicked into place. Still had to take care of the gruesome mess of that one Prowler, which was staggering up from its lying position. The only thing that prevented it from getting up at a fast pace was its rotting, grotesque arm.

I shut my eyes tightly for a second.

I felt the reassuring weight of my sword.

I swung.

* * *

_**A/N:** dave killed da prownbler den he smiled with he leiked doing dis and it was da beast ding in da woreld. he loveed iet. dirk was stuipidhead bout it and didntt leik et dat muche. dave lov ed et so mecuh dat he dieieiiiiid et every deay. den deese more porlswers came dat are zomvbiyes camee. le gasp da endly of de prodloug ey_


	2. Chapter 1-accidents

_**A/N: **I am taking this story so seriously. ...(last author's note)...But! I am actually really excited about this story. I hopefully will update weekly or maybe daily.  
Onward with the story!  
_

_Triggers warnings: horror, gore, illness, accidents,crying, and overdose _

* * *

_**Day 03  
John POV  
**_

I looked up at the ceiling, wondering when these boring summer days will be over. Hopefully something will happen soon to make this go away. Someway to make this go away would be nice. The phone rang with its regular melodious tune. I jumped a little, and looked at the phone. It sat on the table, just idly sitting there. Reaching over to grab the device, it rung again with the same theme. I smiled a little bit as I picked it up to check my text messages. There was only one though.

"Going to the store to pick up a couple of things. See you later son." The text read. The text was sent three days ago? Maybe my phone was glitching out again. It does that once in a while. Stupid phone.

It was a simple text just saying that he would be back soon. No need to reply to it right now, and anyways I had to tell him in person that his texts were going crazy again. I told myself that and got up from my lying position. Before stretching, I lazily threw my phone onto my bed in a casual manner. A yawn overcame me and I frowned. Sleeping all day or however long I was is sorta bad. But it is summer, so it does not matter that much.

For instance, I have no school and that is a really good thing since of some problems. I guess you could call them that...but whatever. Looking over at my computer on my desk, I frowned once more. It had a thin layer of dust that coat it since I have been on my phone, sleeping, or catching up on shows. They are important shows and I could mess around on the computer later.

Forgetting my computer dilemma, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. What if I fell from these stairs and broke my arm? To the kitchen I went in a casual manner to make lunch er- Breakfast maybe? I don't even know what the time is. The kitchen was dimly lit with a light, so I flipped on the brighter one. It did not work. So I tried to flip it on again, and I kept doing until I knew it didn't work.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered to myself.

I stood there for a moment before looking out the window. The surroundings outside were dim and it was getting dark. Something was wrong. No people passed by our house or said 'hello' to dad for his job. Didn't he say bye on the phone though? He was a designer of some kind, by the way. Maybe it started yesterday? But yesterday I was sleeping the whole day. What could of happened? Maybe something drastic..or something bad? Wait. I can worry about that later.

But...I had to do something about the power. I really don't want to be in the darkness. The flashlight sounded like the correct answer, so I opened a drawer in the kitchen. It wasn't even there. We always kept all the flashlights there. I could do something about this.

I stood there thinking of what I should do as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. We don't have any candles and all the flashlights were in that drawer. So...Maybe my phone would help some. Turning around, I made my way up to the steps and back into my room. I checked my phone's battery quickly. It was at 9%.

"No! No! Nooooo." I groaned loudly. Maybe I could break my phone and just sleep forever not caring about the world and everything about it?

Now I had no way of knowing how long my phone is going to last. Wait- I still have battery. What I should really do is call Dad right now because he might know how to fix this. Or maybe he could call a power guy to come.

'Okay...I got this all under control.' I thought to myself as I scrolled through all my contacts. I could delete all those fuckers names and just keep my Dad's number in there. He is the only one that cares.

Finding the one named 'Dad', I called it quickly. The dial tone rang as I paced lightly back and forth. When is he going to answer? Please. Please answer.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." I whispered quietly to myself and bit my fingernail.

The loud ringing of noise buzzed three times more before the operater with its monotone voice said, "I'm sorry this person could not be reached at this time. Please try to call back or leave a message after the beep," After a pause it beeped.

A breath caught my throat and I said quickly into the phone, "Ah- uhm. Hi dad its John. I need some major help about right now. The power went out and its going to get really dark soon. Call back as fast as you can," I paused, wondering what to say, "And also Dad. I lov-"

The beep of the message ending buzzed and it went silent. Why didn't I fucking say that quicker? A slightly numb feeling over came me and I sighed. I might be spending a night alone in the darkness...But Dad said he was coming home after doing things so I guess I should wait for him. Maybe he will be the one that is the monster. Who knows?

This might be really bad. I hate the darkness so much. But the worst part is the thoughts that come with it the stupid, stupid darkness. Monsters crept silently across the floorboards. White Faces appeared out of nowhere and then fading into the room again. The shaking sound the monsters made as they chased you if you went down a hall. Sometimes hands would reach out from a wall and pull you against it then disappear. Hallways twisting again and again, though its your own house. And if you chose the wrong path or trail you are dead or even hurt.

Arms splitting in two, the blood rushing down to the dark, hazy ground. _Stop it._ The muscle glistening a red sight and becoming ever so red. Bones smashing and tossed harshly to the ground, shattering into more pieces.

Pulling out teeth.

Breaking every bone in your body.

Stabbing holes into eyes.

The redness of everything merging together.

My body swayed back and forth. I let myself fall. Pain could be felt in my arm as I took a shaky breath in. The ground could be felt underneath my fingertips. A breath escaped my lips and I licked them. My hands fumbled a little bit as I scooted my way over to my shelf. What if something cut off my hands?

_Stop it. __Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it.__Stop it._

Knocking over some books and trinkets, I finally got the case. The case that held the pills. Tearing open the box, I grabbed the pill bottle.

Something could be wired up to the case and a rock could crush my body.

I took the bottle and opened it hastily. There were ten pills so I took them all, trying to rid of the terrible thoughts. I wanted them to be gone...be gone. Go away. No...no..no.

The room spun around, the overwhelming feeling for sleep overcame me.

"No, the pills are suppose to make it better. Actually since I took ten instead of one it will be ten times more effective, right?" No one answered, "Right?!" I said louder.

The black haziness in the room got more and more sudden. My thoughts were cut off and it went black. Nothing could be seen and nothing could be felt.

_**Day 05  
Jake POV**_

I smiled, then turned the camera switch on. The red light beamed its color and I started, "Day five. Log seven," I paused. "Name, Jake English. Male. Age 22. Four people alive including me. Their names are Rose, Jade, and Jane. All girls."

Ergh- I really didn't want to say this, but I needed to keep an boondoggle accurate log. That is what I need to do as my job, and that is what I need to do in this dadblasted hard situation. Though I might not want to state some things I have to keep it all truthful and good.

"Cheese and crackers this is hard." I muttered under my breath.

Pausing, I said with half-confidence, "Only one problem with menstruation from one of them-that is the girl named Jane. But Rose and Jade have stopped this monthly occurrence. That is because of the blunder food shortage. Anyways...not enough nutrients can get to their bodies so they stopped." I switched subjects, "All three of the girls haven't told anything about their lives to me. Just some basics. Like names, ages, and very few information."

My head turned around and I quickly looked back behind me. All three of them were sleeping up a storm with the make shift blankets we had. They sorta sucked, just blankets I found and whatever they could use for a pillow.

"I am not going to pressure them for making them confess their whole god-forsaken fucking lives. I kinda want to know, but mystery is sometimes good in these situations. Hmm- Well... No survivors could or can be seen. No prowlers have come into the room we are in, but loudness of banging can be heard every night. Shortage of food, only down to two water bottles, and six granola bars."

Holding the granola bars and water bottles in a small container already, I held up them to the camera. Then I lightly set them to the ground, not wanting to damage anything. The small tin made a slight metal ting sound as it hit the hard floor.

I sighed bitterly and adverted my eyes from the camera. A small sigh again escaped my throat; I rubbed my neck then said, "I don't know what to do about the problem...about...the...food. I really don't want to cause a ruckus or have any fighting going on."

"Ah! Random note, but anyways, from my research, the day time is the most safe of all the times to be is outside; during the daytime."

I straightened my posture then stated, "During the twenty-four hour period there are always Prowlers around or "infected" you might say." Taking a deep breath in, I smiled, because I knew all the information.

"The night time is when the regular, explosive, and you can say, big ones come out. They range in many sizes and have many names. But I have only identified three so far from all. But during the day you only have some regulars and then the fast ones. Those ones can run up to twenty miles per hour for who knows how long. I have placed the name upon them as 'runners', since they can go at such a fast speed."

"That is all I know...but if you get bitten or scratched. Well- You get infected and become a Prowler in less than five minutes. A very quick spreading virus that is disastrous." I stated, and blinked.

My eyes unexpectedly swooped to the ground, and they started to water. I said a little quieter, "It was my fault for this...if it wasn't that damn chemical that I spilled. It worked quickly; getting into their nervous system quickly. All who came into contact with the original virus got infected. I did not for some reason. But... I really want to make up for this. I need to make a cure though. To achieve that I need to get to my lab. It is located three city blocks away, the most dense area for the infected. There is some way I can get to it, but I need a miracle."

A tear escaped my eye as I said shakily, "No miracles are probably going to come my way, but I guess there is a small chance." I took a big breath in, "Well there is one good thing so far that has not happened. No one has gone looney or insane. Like breaking things, not eating, or not talking. Those all show signs of insanity but who knows?"

Small shuffling noises could be heard behind me and I jumped. I wiped my eyes quickly, then said whispered quickly, "Summary, we need food, types of prowlers, cure, and survivors. Jake English off."

I reached for the camera button, and the red bulb turned off. I sat there for a second and everything was really really quiet. Actually, I really need to get everything back into order before everyone wakes up. Scrambling to get all the things in order, I stuffed my camera and video tapes into my bag. Then I put the tin back onto the shelf where it belonged.

Creeping past the others very slowly; I went to my bed as silently as I could. It wasn't really a bed. Just the cold hard floor. I was so fucking cold. My blankets were not here, because I had given them to the others. Actually I wanted to sleep by the girls, but I chosen not to and just slept on the other part of the room.  
This is saddening. Why didn't I just of said yes to them?

Suddenly, a sad and depressing feeling came over me. I really can't do this. No. No. No. I can't really be the strong one in the group. Why did this feeling come over me all the sudden? I could do way better. But. I'm just a fucking scientist that screwed up and caused this whole mess. It's all my fault. I really wanted to be the one who smiled a ton and just stayed happy.

The one...that one...no...

I let some more tears stream down my face. As if it wasn't enough being a cry baby on camera now I had to fucking do it. Damn it. Fuck this. I hate this, oh my gosh I hate this so, so much. I whimpered slightly and tried to cover it but the deed was ever so done. A silence could be heard and my eyes widened.

More rustling could be heard from the other area of the room. No one can know of this fucking moment. But someone woke up because of my stupid loudness. It's all my fault.

Then upon hearing a familiar voice say, "Jake?" I froze. Tears subsided.

It was Rose's voice. I just ignored it and pretended I was asleep. My eyes shut tight as footsteps made their way to the place of where I was laying. She can't know. Someone learned of my secret sadness once and they betrayed me. They were just putting up a false act. They lied. I took a shaky breath in and hoped Rose- She probably knows.

"Jake are you in some sort of pain or are you depressed for some reason?" I heard her ask me.

Fuck. That was a little bit harsh. And I was sad but Rose, I learned, never beat around the bush. She stated her opinions as they were and never made you confused. It was great in some ways, but sometimes it felt really like a blow to you and it just hurt sometimes.

"I'm fine Rose."

"No. You are not. Please tell me." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I sat up and turned around to looked at her. I studied her features, my face as blank as day. Her face was getting thinner, looking stunning to some people, but signs of malnutrition could be seen and didn't look that well in my eyes. Some hollow circles under her eyes could be also seen; deprivation of sleep.

But...when I met her though, she wore black lipstick but now her lips were a natural light red. It was sorta pretty, but something was wrong with it. Looks like she bit her bottom lip a ton, and just didn't tell anyone about it

"I don't wanna talk about it Rose."

"Jake come on." Rose leaned a little bit closer to me and I flinched a little, though she didn't touch me.

"Rose no. Please no. I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me and I will tell you a secret." Her eyes flickered a little bit with hope and mine widened.

"...what?"


	3. Chapter 2-tangled up thoughts

_**A/N: **I have come from the unknown worlds to bring you another update. Much things will happen, but what will happen to Jake and John? Wait- You are thinking. Who didn't I mention. Dirk and Dave. Well I am going to put them into the next chapter and hopefully continue this story with a great plot. _

_Arhghghhhh Please ignore the grammar or PM me to fix them. I make a lot by accident and I just- arughbg_

_Trigger warnings: blood, gore, explaining things, and stupid author_

* * *

_**Day 07  
Dirk POV**_

My eyes opened and then acknowledged what was going on around me. On instinct, I sat upright, my elbows supporting me. Nothing was really happening at the moment. I was in a dimly lit room that was painted blue. Not just the walls were painted this beautiful color, but the whole damn thing. The door was on the opposite side of the room stained a dark, deep cherry color. It held a brass knob that had few scratches on it; being gently used beforehand by the previous owners

One fragile body lay beside me, curled up, resting, and really tired because of yesterday. His body heat was seeping into my side because he was so close to me. His breath somewhat hot as it hit my skin, his nose nuzzled into my black shirt. A small smile formed on my lips while I gazed at my younger brother. He wore a red shirt, a black sweater we found in one of the houses, and a gray pair of shorts. The clothes had no designs or any sort of logos. Plain as day, as he likes to say it. Just a bit too odd for a teenage boy.

A teenage boy that is suppose to not be enduring this fucking massacre of a mess though. Some sort of life he is living that is so wonderful. The bad thing about is though, is that; I am wrong. Dave likes to kill these things, and enjoys "helping humanity". Maybe it's me talking but I don't even know what the hell is wrong with him sometimes. But he is sure way braver than me. Heh.

I pulled myself out of my stupid extensive thoughts. Glancing at him again, I pondered. I really; I mean really hate to say this but Dave looks cute as hell while sleeping. His face lay calm and his body limp. It was almost endearing to watch this but it was morning. Morning meant getting up again then going outside.

Going outside to see the horrors again. Killing them and tearing away at their sickly, oozing flesh. Seeing things like gashes and guts on those gross, icky Prowlers. Slicing and dicing them as if they weren't real things. Well. They were people before that fuck-ass of a scientist infected basically half of the world. I don't even know how far it spread or who the scientist is that did it; but Dave and I are still looking for others.

People that are not "things" and people that will join our party of two right now. It was pretty lonely here with Dave, but at least I had him.

He was nice to be around, but sometimes...well I.

Uhm.

Okay so...sometimes his hormones got to him I guess, and he would kiss me. I guess I liked it. The kissing; I meant. We went no farther than...the kissing and I was totally fine with that. Just him sitting next to me felt great. Dave was the greatest to be around too. He would make jokes about subjects and sometimes just be so fucking amazing. And he would just do things I couldn't.

And...and...

Fuck.

I need to wake him up. My thoughts drifted off into a regular abyss of nothing like usual. Doing the daydreaming thing that ended up making me get off subject or just go into my own land. A land did not matter that much but I don't really give a fuck about that right now. I exhaled and looked at him sleeping for the billionth fucking time. Gosh. He is so perfect. Right next to me he looks like a dream. An angel maybe that came from who knows where.

My eyes melted and for some reason- For some god damn reason. I thought 'Now is the chance to show your part too'

I leaned forward then kissed his sweet cheek.

"Dirk is that you?" I heard a sleepy voice groan come from him.

My eyes widened. What do I do?

'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuCK FUCK FUCK' My thoughts screamed loudly.

Quickly acting like I was doing nothing, I scooted away and sat on the other side of the room. I did the same thing now that my old friend did. Or- Technically him and I were more than _friends, _but. Ah. Nevermind.

This is bullshit. I really had to be this scared of Dave finding out about nothing. Maybe I liked him. Maybe I really fucking don't. But I can't face the fact of what is going to happen later or after. Something bad might happen and he might not even like me anymore. And I will be the lamest brother ever. In the history of ever.

Why did I ever do that? Was there a need to or did I just want to do it? Because...because maybe I liked him like _that_ way. If there was a need for love in these situations I would of found my lover in the first five minutes. Then the next day the juicy stuff would appear and then bam! A cure would be found out because we were the main characters.

Everyone would praise us and rejoice because we were the ones that stopped the whole infection thing. They would also praise us because we were the ones that stopped people from becoming those gory monsters that tore away at human flesh.

"Bro?" Dave asked. He sat up, his sleepy face looking directly at me.

"Yea little man, anything wrong?" I replied with a fake half-smile.

"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?," he looked concerned, "That is just fucking weird dude."

I managed a laugh, "Dave I just wanted to get you back."

"For what?" He laughed then sat up, the sleepiness disappearing.

What the hell was I suppose to say to Dave? I was doing it because I wanted to and I had nothing else to do? That might not be the best reason but I can't tell him that I wanted to actually do this thing. I hate this, I can't just just live up to my feelings on this at all. Making something up is the best option for now.

"I got you back because you ate all of the canned tuna last for last nights dinner." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dirk!" He gasped loudly, "You said that I could and it was very good."

"Well you still ate it all. So bleh on you!" I stood up.

Dave rolled his eyes. "So mature."

"When are we gonna leave?" I asked Dave.

"Ten minutes sound okay?"

I nodded then sat back onto the hard ground. Now I just had to think of what to do for ten minutes. Stick to my own thoughts like usual or start up a conversation with Dave. I looked at him and opened my mouth then closed it. Nothing. Dave talks a lot though. He talks when he gets the chance but he knows when to be quiet most of the time. It has to be a matter of time before he starts up another conversation and-

Dave cleared his throat and asked, "Do you ever wonder if other people are _marked_?"

Oh no. He is asking about the subject that we talk about rarely, but we do everyday. This is not even easy to think about; but we are one of the marked. People that get these weird symbols on their right upper right arm and have weird sorts of powers. They come in all sorts of shapes, like mine is a half heart, filled in then another half of the heart is not filled in. It's so weird.

Dave's is just a symbol of a clock gear. Both are just black, no colors what-so-ever. I don't even know when they got there; Dave's symbol or mine. Maybe I know. Maybe.

But it must of slipped my memory because I have no idea.

"There are others out there. I am sure of it. How would of we heard of the story after all?" I answered finally.

The story was very well known around everywhere basically. This is the version I heard, 'One day a story maker made a story about wind masters, time benders, seers of light, and even witches of space. But his story got too out of control. He lost the book carelessly and somehow the powers came to life. They escaped and ran to places across the universe. Now people who get the powers are now called the marked.'

I don't even know where the story derived from but I have heard that fairy tale since I was little. It was something that people spoke about if it was the quietest of nights and the dimmest of days. Something that was never ever spoken about. Unless curiosity got to you.

The powers part was pretty easy to explain. You got the mark your power basically was. I got the mark of a heart half filled in so I was a heartbreaker. I didn't suck people's souls out or anything. Actually I did something that was more gruesome. I basically just exploded people's hearts. Or the Prowler's hearts. It wasn't even PG or anything. The heart that I would explode would literally explode everywhere. All that would left is a hole where the heart would be and the heart remains ten feet around the body. It was really gross in the end but doing it wasn't that hard.

You just had to concentrate everything onto one heart and you would feel it pulse. Then you could make it go faster in a matter of seconds then explode it. Not that hard really.

But... I don't know if Dave's is hard, but his is really cool. He gets to manipulate time. He can go back and forth by himself or with any of the marked. Up to five minutes and up to five miles from where you originally stand. It felt kinda weird after you do it though. It feels like you literately get the wind knocked out of you. First you have to catch it then keep on going.

There wasn't really that much to explain about being on of the marked but we knew so little about it. No instruction manuals came with it or any explanation. I don't really know why or how. Its so confusing and so cool at the same time. I don't even know. I sighed and put my hand up to my nose to push my shades up.

They weren't there. Fuck. I forgot about that again. I didn't have my shades because I broke them while trying to climb a wall about a day ago. It was stupid reason, I know, but I did seem a little lost without them. Dave took care of his shades but left them right after I broke mine. Maybe it was because I looked a little down, but it did help.

I know I thought about Dave every five seconds but he is one of those people that is permanently there. You might not try to think about him but then you just do and you don't know what to do. I don't even know what to do if-

"Bro!" Dave shouted at me.

I jumped then looked up at him like a scared animal.

"It has been ten minutes. Lets go." He picked up his sword from the ground and held it.

"Okay let me get ready." I said quietly and quickly put on my shoes.


	4. Chapter 3-where does this even go Jake?

_**A/N: I am so sorry but I am not continuing this story.**__  
_

_**I cannot think up of the plot and I am not that interested in it anymore? So I will leave this as a three chapter one-shot. I am sorry. **_

_**But have a nice day!**_

* * *

**_Day 05  
Jake POV  
_**

"...secret? What sort of secret?" I asked in a curious tone.

Rose decided, "Jake just tell me what the problem is and I will tell you the secret. I am sacrificing a lot so just tell me...please."

My breath hitched a bit and I looked at her, almost memorized. She seemed to want to know that bad so I might just as well tell her. Maybe she was dissembling, or tricking me. That could be it but she didn't seem the type to do that.

"Fine. I will tell you."


End file.
